mooyoutarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race Game: Season 3
The Amazing Race Game: Season 3 is the third installment of Mooyou's Fantasy Game version of the Emmy award-winning reality show, The Amazing Race. The season premiered on October 20, 2009, 24 days after its official start date and is again hosted by Phil Keoghan. Production Development & Filming The third installment of Mooyou's Amazing Race continues to be a Fans v.s. Favorites Around the World edition.This time, it features 12 teams of fans and favorites from all around the world traveling together in 10 countries for three weeks. New countries visited in this race will include South Korea, Vietnam and India to name a few. This season will also feature "quick legs with quick eliminations" that teams will be facing, making them tense and cautious throughout the game. Cast Applications were accepted as early as June 2009 to August 2009, to make way for a pre-fall filming. The cast included Amazing Race players and alumni from around the world, as well as fans of the Race. Some include married party planners, detectives, Taiwanese singers, and Australian Models. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. Note 1:Kris and Jon was not able to complete the starting line task and were penalized a Speed Bump on the leg itself. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown » means the team chose to use a U-Turn; « indicates the team who received it; «» indicates a leg where the U-Turn was available but not used. *An orange » means the team chose to use a Junction; « indicates the two teams who received it; «» indicates a leg where the Junction was available but not used. *A maroon > means a team chose to use a Roundabout;< indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Roundabout was available but not used. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. Prizes Prizes are awarded for teams who arrive first in that leg. *'Leg 1' - Nintendo Wii's for each member *'Leg 2' - *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Japan) *Los Angeles, California, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States United States] (Griffith Observatory) (Starting Point) * Los Angeles (Los Angeles International Airport) to Osaka, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan Japan] (Kansai International Airport) *Ikeda, Osaka (Momofuku Ando Instant Ramen Museum) *Dotonbori, Osaka (Dance Dance Revolution Machine) *Dotonbori, Osaka (Kani Doraku Restaurant) *Minato, Osaka (Kaiyukan) The first Roadblock of the race involved teams recreating instant ramen the way Momofuku Ando first made it. The first Fast Forward of the race involved a team dancing a set of stages of the Dance Dance Revolution and completing it ending with the same level of AA or above. The Speed Bump required Kris and Jon to search the Dotonbori canal street for 4 cosplayers who will give them 4 keys to open their cluebox and continue on the race course. Additional Tasks * At the Starting Line, teams will have to search for different flags which will best describe the region of Kansai, Japan, the Race's first destination. The team ending without a flag is penalized with a Speed Bump along the leg. * Teams were asked to find the "Giant Crab" of Osaka, which is located in the Kani Doraku Restaurant. * At the Kani Doraku Restaurant, teams had to shell a plate of crabs to receive their next clue. * After shelling the crabs, teams were required to lead the group of customers across Osaka to the pit stop. Teams will not be checked in unless all the customers are present at the mat. Leg 2 (Japan → South Korea) *Busan *Daegu Leg 3 (South Korea → Malaysia) Leg 4 (Malaysia → Singapore) Leg 5 (Malaysia → India) Leg 6 (India) Leg 7 (India → Germany) Leg 8 (Germany) Leg 9 (Germany → Sweden) Leg 10 (Sweden → Ireland) Leg 11 (Ireland → Colombia) Leg 12 (Colombia → United States)